Ghost in the Shell 12
by VizeerLord
Summary: Out of Time, Out of Place, what new challenges do they face? those brought forward, those left behind...
1. Chapter 0

Ghost in the Shell 1/2

ISDH

Ranma ducked under the swing of the Katana flipped over the bladed chain, twisting out of the way of the of the flying Razor cloth shurikens. The guys were really out for blood this time. Akane was out running errands, but Shampoo, Nabiki, and Ukyo were sitting on the wall watching. Nabiki was recording everything, while shampoo and Ukyo were commenting and sharing a large box of poki

They were going at it for about an hour, when Kasumi stepped to the porch. "Ranma. Time to get washed up, if you want to catch the train to Auntie's."

"You heard the Lady, the agreement was we see how you guys improved until Kasumi called me in." Ranma dropped from his latest aerial dance, into a three point stance.

"Coward, hiding behind yet another thrall. have you no honor?" The katana glowed with a thirsty gleam...

"Dishonoring a sweet lady like Kasumi? Have you no shame? the Bamboo Umbrella snapped open...

"Is it not enough that you have Akane, but that you must take my sweet Xain-Pu, and still you find her ample 'charms' insufficient that you must include yet another woman to your harem?" the chains writhed as if they were in pain...

"Guys, we talked about this." Ducking the cloth shurikens, he broke the kendoist's arm, the left. "No comments about my honor." used the shocked male to catch the chains, effectively tying the hands of the blind china man, "no talking about the girls or my relationships with them," pulling on the now bound 'noble', he swung the 'duck-man' into the 'Pig-man, knocking them both into the Koi pond. "And anyone who slurs Kasumi eats through a straw." Turning to the girls on the fence, "Ladies, I will be ready in twenty minutes. Will you be needing to freshen up?"

Without waiting for an answer, Ranma entered the house. The girls dropped off the wall, stopping to help Nabiki down off the wall. Leaving the 'boys' where they fell, they too entered the house.

Ukyo and Shampoo straightened their long hair in the mirror by the front door, as Nabiki ran up the stairs to her room to change out the tape and collect her cel-phone. "hey Yuki, the new tape is on my desk, not knowing when I will be returning, I am asking you to drop by and get it if I do not take care of it tonight. You got this week's plan. you know how I operate. got to go, or Ranma will leave me behind." hanging up, she hurried down the stairs, to join the other girls

121

Ranma rinsed off with hot water, toweled off, and dressed in his red sleeveless shirt and black pants. Grabbing a worn pack, he join the girls at the door. With his shoes on, he collected the bundle from Kasumi, tucked it into the pack, he quickly kissed the young woman on the cheek. "Mom will really love these cookies."

He completely missed the three girls glaring at him…

Out the gate, he lead the way to the train station, where bought four tickets to his mothers ward. As the train picked up speed, Ranma settled in, and dropped off into a meditative trance, something about moving vehicles making him queasy. It was the only reason he detected the bomb before it blew…

His aura fluxed, causing Shampoo and Ukyo to snap up their auras, which interfered with the toxin being pumped into the cabin…

The entire cabin was flash frozen, just as the mega-ton bomb collapsed the tunnel


	2. Chapter 1

Ghost ½  
Chapter 1

com-link

Togusa dropped into the tunnel. Being the smallest member of the team other then the Major had its advantages, but also some drawbacks. This was one of them. He fit through the vent ducts, where his partner, the massive cyborg Batou, could not. Oh sure the big guy could pound his way in, but so could the Tachikomas. He was following up on a report of someone living in these tunnels. Here he was under the Tokyo Ruins, looking into a vagrancy case that should have been handled by the local cops...

But someone had pulled strings, got someone from section 9 to come look at the site...

He entered the car, looking around, when he came face to face with a snarling female...

He froze.

Then he noticed that she was frozen solid, and then she was not the only one...

hey Big Guy, I got four people here in cased in ice, call in the rescue teams

Done. The Chief says good work, now we baby-sit them until they are cleared for debriefing. Oh and beware of touching contact surfaces

"Great, now he tells me!"

12321 three hours later

The doctor stepped out of the room, turning to the operatives, "Good news, all four are alive, no sign of the toxin found in the ice crystals, somehow they were able to contain the toxin in the ice, before it could harm them. Bad news, the computer has recognized the four. They all have police records, but no arrests, indictments, or convictions. they were also listed as Missing in Action, as they disappeared during the first major attacks on Tokyo. Three are members of a so-called strike force know as the NWC or Nerima Wrecking Crew, the fourth is a either a leader of a small time crime syndicate or a small time operative of one of the old crime families."

Togusa raised an eyebrow, "So, what froze them?"

The doctor looked at his pad, "Compound NX-6, It was once used as a fire suppressant, and coolant, as the more heat thrown at it, the more it absorbed. it was found to be toxic in large quantities, so they only use it now days were no human contact is possible." he frowned, "it seems that at the time these four disappeared, presumed dead, the compound was a special order terrorist toxin.

121

She woke slowly as she usual did, but the noise was wrong. She opened one eye, and looked about. this was no clinic, this was a big city hospital, very expensive. then she saw the equipment...

She sat up.

'Mistake' she clutched her head, 'big mistake'

"Shampoo no get up, too too early"

her head came up slowly, 'oh shit.'

"Another Ranma Special, Ran-Chan? or can I interest you in something off a different menu?"

'just my luck, killer cook and miss hair-ball,' her eyes snapped open " Date with Ranma, going now for 50 yen!"

both girls snapped upright, reaching for their money, when the headaches hit, then two sets of bloodshot eyes glared at Nabiki, who gave the sign for silence... then with a nasty grin she started to purr and meow, grinning the other two joined in.

the response was noted at once by the still sleeping figure in the room, who started to twitch and whimper as the girls raised the volume of their noise and increased the demand of the kittens they were imitating...

"Cats!" and a naked Ranma was hanging buy fingers and toes from the ceiling...

"And We are even"

"OK"

"Nice trick"

"Hey Ranma. Loving the view."

a squeak and Ranma was back in bed.

just as the doctor walked in,. "oh shit, your awake."


	3. Chapter 2

ghost .5 02

isdh

She Blinked. the records were very complete. details that were only in her personal files. Then she noticed that these were based on Tendo Inc. Data files.

'Tendo Inc.?' she looked at the file with her name on it then noticed that it was not as complete as the other three. It was composed of only police reports and witness statements.

"Where does this leave us?" She asked the Admin-tech.

"Well, no need to worry about the medical bills, the Company has covered them, A repersentive will be here shortly to explain the full details. The Police have a few questions, then you are free to go. " the short male was having trouble keeping his mind on the female before him, as the other two were clinging to Ranma like seaweed on a California roll.

In walked two guys. The short one dressed in a rumpled suit, the tall one wore something like combat fatigues. there was something about the big guys eyes...

"Hey there. I am Togusa, this is Batou. We have some quick questions."

his tone, while gentle, screamed cop. It caused Nabiki to flicker into 'Ice Queen' Mode, which triggered Ranma into Defender Mode, causing the girls to find themselves holding one another as Ranma 'Appeared' beside Nabiki. "Trouble Boss?"

This got a couple eyebrows raised. "So, the records were correct. Small time crime boss with an elite strike force." the tall guy grumbled 'Bakatou' Nabiki labeled him.

The room dropped a few degrees, but was it from Ranma or Nabiki?

"Officer, I would advise careful rethinking of that last statement. Ranma is very protective of those under his care. Now you have given the impression that you are calling the four of us part of the criminal underworld. Would you please clarify"

"So, you are denying that you are linked to any known criminal organization?" the short guy 'Togusa' asked.

"As far as I know. Yes. For any further Questions, I am going to have to ask that you wait until I speak with someone about my rights. I need you to wait outside, please." the room grew colder.

The door blew open and five women in heels, short skirts, and Shades strode in. two in tan, two in grey, one in red.

"Say nothing." Red Declared. Turning to the officers, "Out, I will be speaking with My Client, then we will see if there is anything to talk about with you."

The admin-tech, bolted, knowing when trouble was going to strike, and being elsewhere was how he survived on the streets as a youth.

The guys from section 9 looked at the fem-troopers. Batou pulled his hands from his pockets. "IDs please."

"Tully, from Miko, Kim, and Tully. "

"They can afford you?" Togusa asked

"More like; Can we afford them?" Tully smiled "Miss Tendo opened many paths before she disappeared. All of Us at Tendo Corp owe everything to Miss Tendo. I owe her my 300 billion yen yearly salary. Now you will wait outside, or I will slap you, your entire unit, and this city with lawsuits from simple harassment to illegal search to violation of legal, humanitarian and civilian rights."

"Ladies, Sir." and the two officers shuffled out, the door sliding shut on their heels.

"Just how much is owed me?" Nabiki had a feral gleam in her eye.

Tully turned to look at her. "Tendo Corp. alone pulls 365 trillion Yen in Profits. Yearly. Plus the Younger Companies... You are worth a cool 12 Digits, but not all is touchable. For a complete look at your Empire, you will need to talk to Kim-sama, as he is your Corporate 'Advisor'. I am just Legal."

Nabiki stopped breathing.

the Bed started beeping and in burst three Med-techs. Plowing right over the two Officers outside the door. They even brushed Ranma aside.

Tully snapped her fingers, and the ladies in tan drew Shampoo and Ukyo behind a curtain and laid out a suit, double breasted, dark grey for Ukyou and a Plum copy of their suits for Shampoo. One of the gals in grey tossed a sports duffel to Ranma, who ducked behind another curtain. the other laid out a silk suit in light blue, for Nabiki when she regained control of herself.

121

A beeping was the only warning they had, three Med-techs charged passed and into the room they had just left.

'not nurses, not nurses, they prefer Med-tech' Togusa muttered to him self, as he flashed back to his Daughters Birth, when he had called a med-tech 'nurse'.

Five minutes later the Med-techs exited the room.

"What Happened?" Batou grumbled.

"Miss Tendo had a Repertory attack, The Playback indicates that she choked on how much she is worth." the 'tech grinned, "Then again, finding out you are now worth 12 digits, can do that to someone who did not go to sleep worth at least 11."

Batou whistled.

Batou, Report. a crisp female voice sparked in his skull.

They are awake, the guy is fast, and they have Tully from Miko, Kim, and Tully advising them right now.

How can they afford MK&T?

Togasa patched in, It seems that Miss Tendo is owed a lot from before she disappeared. When introducing our selves, Miss Tendo went defencive, causing Mister Soatomi to display great speed. When asking about possible criminal activity, the room grew colder. 

Pull back, but have a Tachikoma follow them from concealment.

Heard and obeyed.


End file.
